Crates
Among the regular Events in the game are crates that wash ashore. Clicking a crate will open up a 'slot machine' which allows you to gain an item. Silver Crates are similar to regular crates, but they only contain items that are rare or better. As of the July 20 update, your timer continues to count down while you're visiting neighbors' islands, and you can click on crates and chests there. Both you and your neighbor receive the contents. The Crate Spin Warning: The crate spinning animation is NOT representative of what is happening to select your item, It is for entertainment only. Actually, the game has already selected which item, you will get, when it displays this animation ;) The first spin will determine the category of the item you'll get. The available categories are (with chances): * Agriculture* * Berry (15%) * Buildings* * Clothing (15%) * Decorations (15%) * Dyes (20%) * Food* * Gems (20%) * Powerups* * Raw Resources (7.5%) * Recipes (33% or 0% if you have found all of them) * Seeds (7.5% or 0% if you have found all of them) Note: There are no available items in the categories marked with a star. It's believed that these are intended for future additions to the game. Note: Raw resources include silk. If the game selects silk, you only have 1% chances to get raw silk instead of any dyed silk. The second spin determines the rarity of the item you will get, from the usual selection of common, uncommon, rare, scarce, and legendary. Luck (see Science) helps you get better items. The third spin determines the actual item that you will get. Note: All items in the selected category will appear in this spin, regardless of their rarity, Note: Although shoes and hats can be seen on the third spin for clothing, they can only be bought in the pearl shop. Note: the game first chooses the rarity then the category of an item, so the second spin should be first. Recipes and Seeds Once you have obtained a certain recipe or seed from the crate, you should not be able to get the same one again (and you don't need to, they're reusable). Therefore, after you've collected many recipes and seeds, it becomes much less likely that you will stop the spinner on these categories again, since there are far fewer available items in those categories. As of July 20 update, if you're visiting a friend's island, you can re-get a recipe/seed that you already have if the friend doesn't have it yet. Hats and Shoes Currently, it is not possible to obtain hats and shoes from the crates, even though you may see them appear on the spinner (as noted above, all items in the selected category appear, regardless of rarity). Hats and shoes have a rarity rating of 'unique', which cannot be selected from the second spinner, so hats and shoes are therefore not available from the crates (they can only be obtained from the Pearl Shop).